Total Drama Spook Fest
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: To celebrate Halloween, Duncan and Gwen go scaring trick-or-treaters, but their claim to being the "King and Queen of Halloween" is put to the test after they accept a bet by Courtney. They and some of the campers spend a night at a supposedly haunted mansion, telling scary stories to see who's brave. Main pairings include Gwuncan and Owen/Izzy. Parody to Scared Shrekless. Edited!
1. Chapter 1--The Bet

I meant to have the story published before Halloween's over, but it sucks to not have Internet on the computer, you know? I don't own _Total Drama_ or any of these characters mentioned, for they and the show are respectively owned by Teletoon. Also, it's one of my first few FanFics, so forgive me if my story ends up being bogus. As for the side pairing, Tyler/Bridgette, I plan on doing my own made-up version of a fifth season of _Total Drama_ with these two together (sorry, that's all I can tell you for now), if I ever get around to doing it. _If_ I do, I recommend reading the little "special" here after reading the made-up fifth season.

Total Drama Spook Fest

**Summary:** To celebrate Halloween, Duncan and Gwen go scaring trick-or-treaters, but their claim to being the "King and Queen of Halloween" is put to the test after they accept a bet by Courtney. They and some of the campers spend a night at a supposedly haunted mansion in the neighborhood, telling scary stories to see who is the bravest of them all. Main Pairings include Duncan/Gwen and Owen/Izzy. Side Pairings include Tyler/Bridgette, disastrous Beth/Justin, and cameo Mike/Zoey. Parody to TV special _Scared Shrekless_.

Chapter 1—The Bet

In the dead of Halloween night, Brick was standing underneath the lamppost as he watched his two little cousins come back from a house they just trick-or-treated. "Okay," said Brick, still afraid of the dark, "let's go you two. I think we've got a surplus of candy now."

The little boy and girl groaned for they know of their older cousin's fear and how he's such a spoilsport on Halloween. It was then that they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"W-w-what was that?" squeaked Brick. After a moment passed by, two figures in raincoats both wearing hockey masks and both brandishing a chainsaw and hook jumped out of the bushes, their growling and the starting of their chainsaws mixing.

The party of three screamed with terror as Brick was the first to cut the scene; his two cousins were in hot pursuit as they dropped their baskets, worrying only for their lives . . . or so they thought if they stuck around.

The two Psycho Killers laughed hysterically as they turned off their chainsaws and removed their hooks and masks, revealing themselves to be Gwen and Duncan.

"Man, they should have seen their faces!" cackled Duncan. "I'm telling you, sweetheart, I bet we won't see G.I. Joke for another month."

Gwen wiped tears away from her eyes when she finally stopped laughing. "Yeah, tell me about it. _This_ is why I enjoy Halloween."

"You and me both. You should have seen me a few years ago when I T.P.'d the principal's house—boy was he ticked!"

"Did he ever find out?"

The punk rebel shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted to pin the blame on me, yet I gave him a pretty legit alibi."

The Goth girl covered her mouth as she yawned. "It's getting pretty late, but you can tell me about it when we get back."

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later, the couple stopped in front of Duncan's house.

"So," said the bad boy, "now you know how I fooled the principal."

Gwen handed her boyfriend her costume. "Pretty good alibi, I confess."

"I kinda thought you would like it."

"Well, I must head home now. I enjoyed a night of scaring with you."

"Same time next year?"

The couple paused for a moment as they shared a soft kiss. "Yeah," said the Goth girl, "same time next year. Wait a minute—" her face became confused as she looked at her boyfriend's house—"did you leave your door open?"

Duncan turned around to see that the front door of his home was wide open, leaving him just as confused as Gwen. "Strange, I thought I closed it before we left."

"Maybe someone snuck in." Just as she announced that notion, a loud thump was heard, followed by a harsh hushing sound.

"I just don't understand," continued the rebel as they walked inside cautiously, "'cause really, who'd be stupid enough to break into my house?"

The bad boy flipped the switch and the couple were greeted by some familiar faces: Courtney dressed up as a witch, DJ as Frankenstein, Noah as a mummy, Beth as a skeleton, Ezekiel pretending to hang himself with a fake noose, and somebody else with a bed sheet over them as a ghost, and they all tried to scare them as best they can (except Noah, as he made a fake, sarcastic-sounding eerie noise).

The dark couple raised an eyebrow and thinking to themselves that these jokers can't be serious. It wasn't until the delinquent finally spoke. "All right, gag's over."

The campers groaned in defeat. "Aw, come on!" whined Ezekiel. "You have no idea how hard I worked on my costume!"

"What costume?" questioned the ghost. As the bed sheet came off, it was revealed to be Heather.

"You only brought a lame piece of rope."

"Hey, at least I don't wear a moth-eaten bed sheet!"

"You see," said Noah as he unraveled the wrapping from his face, "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Heather. "As if _you_ even tried to scare them."

"I didn't try because I knew they _won't_ be scared. They've seen slasher movies like they were, how would I put it? Oh yeah, I know how: like they were going out of style."

DJ used Heather's ghost costume to wipe off the makeup from his face. "Noah's right. Duncan and Gwen can't be frightened. Well, not like me, anyway. Hey wait a minute—I just realized something."

Noah crossed his arms and gave DJ a look with half-hooded eyes. "And that would be?"

"I don't see Owen or Izzy anywhere."

"Let's think for a sec—" announced Gwen—"if I were Izzy or Owen, where would I hide?"

"Wanna know where _I_ would hide?" joked Duncan. The couple walked over to the closet and opened the door, revealing the said couple. Owen was dressed as a vampire with his hair slicked back. Izzy was also dressed up as a vampiress in the same style as her boyfriend yet her hair was kept untamed. Both were making out in the closet before realizing they were busted.

"Hey!" angrily shouted Owen and Izzy in unison, each wearing fake fangs. "Not cool!"

"Owen and Izzy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" teased Heather. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes—"

"Oh knock it off!" snapped a heated Courtney, obviously annoyed. "It's not like their participation would have helped us."

"With all due respect, guys," started Gwen, "but there is no way you can scare us."

"You weren't even a little bit scared?" asked Beth as she took off her mask. "I mean, we all get scared at times, don't we?"

"Under certain conditions, yes," pointed out Duncan, "but _not_ on Halloween. Or at least the two of us don't, eh Gwen?"

"You got it," said the Goth girl before turning her attention onto the campers, "because Duncan and I are the King and Queen of Halloween."

The CIT snorted at that comment. "I'm sure you are."

The couple glared at Courtney before the delinquent spoke up, "And where are you heading with this, Miss Wicked Witch of the West Side of Canada?"

"All I'm saying is you might not be so brave as you claim to be. I bet even the two of you can be scared out of your wits."

"What are you getting at?" asked the Goth girl with suspicion in her voice.

"How about we hold a contest? All we have to do is tell some ghost stories. We'll keep telling them until we scare one camper at a time. And the last person—or people, as the case could be—to stay in the circle will become King and/or Queen of Halloween."

"Very well," slyly announced Duncan with a glare and smile, "we accept your challenge. Anyone else?"

"Ooh, ooh, let me join!" announced an excited Beth.

"Bring it! Bring it!" dared Ezekiel.

Heather raises her hands. "Come on, we all know I have _this_ little challenge in the bag."

"Tell ghost stories?" asked a slightly confused DJ. "Aw heck, a few scary stories never hurt anyone. I'm in."

Noah shrugged indifferently. "Well, it's not like I have anything else better to do for the evening, really."

"I second that notion!" declared Owen, holding out his fake fangs.

"Make that third!" Izzy spoke excitedly; she, too, took out her fake fangs.

"Well," said Gwen, "looks like it's settled then. We all accept the challenge, Courtney."

"Good!" announced the satisfied type-A. "Since I brought up the idea, I think it's fair _I_ should begin. Ahem . . . It all started on a night like this—"

"Hold on a second!" interrupted the delinquent. "Whoever said the challenge is going to take place here?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You might have named the terms," said the Goth girl, "but _we_ name the arena, if you don't mind me saying."

"Hey, does it look like _I_ for one care?" sassed back Heather. "Let's just get this lame-o challenge over with. The sooner I claim my winnings, the sooner I can get some sleep."

"Oh don't worry, Little Miss Queen Bee, we'll get the story-telling on the road."

"But first," pointed out Duncan, "you guys will have to follow us. Owen, Izzy, you two blood-sucking lovebirds ready?"

"Don't worry about us," assured Owen, "we'll see you in a minute. We're just going to take a quick bite, buddy. Heh heh, get it?"

"Yeah," said Izzy, "we'll see you then. But be varned that ve valk like Dracula, but our feet are silent like death."

"Err, O.K. . . ." answered the confused punk with a sigh, "whatever—but only if you don't empty out the fridge. Let's roll, people."

A minute after they relieved themselves of their costumes, the small group of campers (excluding Owen and Izzy) have followed the deviant-looking couple to a rundown mansion with lightning that seems to be striking around its area.

"No way, guys!" protested a frightened DJ. "You mean to say we're going in the old Greenback Mansion? I heard that's where Frederick Dubose Greenback lived . . . and died under the hands of his _own_ butler and maid!"

"Yeah," added Noah, still not even a little bit fazed, "which by the way was followed by the very same maid and butler killing themselves for the wasted inheritance."

"Dude! Don't say that!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I don't know about Noah," said a scared Beth slowly, "but I don't think it's a good idea. I hear the butler's _and_ the maid's ghosts still haunt the old mansion, let alone Greenback's."

"What-ever!" scoffed Heather with annoyance. "Can we just puh-lease go inside? Unless anyone else here is too chicken to pull up their big kid pants."

"Hey, who are you calling chicken, sister?" queried an obviously offended Ezekiel, before turning to the rest of the group. "Come on guys, let's make Heather eat . . . uh, what was that phrase again?"

Noah rolled his eyes in annoyance before finishing the prairie kid's sentence. "Eat her words, Ezekiel."

"Right. Let's do that. Oh wait, that is to say—"

"Save it, homeschooler!" snapped Courtney. "Heather and Ezekiel are right—let's go in."

With the argument settled, the campers gathered around with the fireplace blazing behind Duncan and Gwen.

"Now first things first," pointed out the delinquent, "we need a volunteer from the group who is willing to tell the story first."

"Who feels like they have a scary story to remember?" challenged Gwen.

"I call on it!" yelled Ezekiel raising his hand.

"You're not going to tell everyone how you found an ear of corn in your bed, are you?" asked Noah. "Because that's not scary."

"Well, if you look at it from _my_ point of view—"

"NOBODY CARES!" yelled the queen bee and the CIT in unison.

Beth then jumped out of her chair and stood in a bold stance. "Come on, Duncan and Gwen, let's get to sending these losers packing. . . ." Realizing that she's referring to everyone else, Beth speaks to her other friends sheepishly. "Uh, no offense, Ezekiel. And DJ. And Noah."

The homeschooled kid raised his hands and shook his head. "Oh, none taken."

"Not to worry," rest assured DJ, "we're cool."

Noah, naturally, remained unaffected as he waved her on. "Just continue on, Beth."

"Right, now where was I?" continued Beth as the wannabe tries to remember. "Oh yeah, now I remember! First of all, let me say I have a story that'll scare you silly—and it's _all_ true. Ahem . . . it all started on a rainy night . . ."


	2. Chapter 2--So I'm Dating a Zombie

Chapter 2—"So I'm Dating a Zombie"

**Author's Note:** Here's where the dialogue changes for the first story. Chapter 2 will mostly focus on Beth's story. As you can see from the title, it's kind of a take on the movie title _So I Married an Axe Murderer_. You'll also see a mixture of _Frankenstein_, _Misery_ (possibly), and maybe a _Gremlins_ theme to it. Forgive me if I spoiled the chapter for you.

Starring: Beth, Cameron, Justin

The tale opens up to a cold rainy night. An odd-looking figure bundled up and shivering in a soaked blanket walked up to a seemingly ordinary house. However, the abode belonged to Cameron, one of the few smartest contestants in Total Drama, and the inside was like a mad scientist's lab. As the cloaked figure knocked on the door, it creaked open and revealed Cameron in a robe with a book in his hand.

"Beth?" asked the braniac in a confused tone.

"Can I come in?" asked the wannabe. "My boyfriend dumped me."

After giving her a dry blanket and re-stoking the fire, Cameron sat himself in a chair across from Beth. The girl started explaining how she and her boyfriend had a fallout.

"It all started over nothing," said Beth, "I was just telling him of what I'm talented in, and then he said that I am too into myself, always bragging, blah blah blah."

"You?" asked Cameron with astonishment. "But you can't help it if you're multitalented and want to tell people about it."

"That's what _I_ told him. Cameron old friend, I'm in need of a good man."

"Don't worry, Beth. I can help you out in that."

"Really? Let me guess: Internet dating."

"What? No way—Internet dating never works out. However, I know one way we can get you the boyfriend of your dreams. Let me show you some pictures I've been cutting out from newspapers I've been collecting for my latest experiment." Cameron pulled out from a yellow envelope a stack of newspaper clippings. "Let's see here . . . How about him?" The first picture Cameron pulls out shows Elvis Presley (a live-action photo). "I hear girls go crazy for him."

"Err, no," said Beth uncertainly, "pompadours aren't my style."

"How about him?" The next photo was of a live-action Heath Ledger.

"I don't think so."

The third picture was of Franklin Pierce—also live-action.

"Too political."

Cameron then pulled out another live-action photo—now with Kurt Cobain.

"Too rough."

The next picture grossed Beth out as she was staring at a live-action picture of Valentino.

"Eek! Put it back!"

"How about him?" The last picture Cameron pulled out was of (you guessed it) Justin.

"Yes!" happily answered Beth as she held the picture of her dream boy. "He's perfect."

"Ah yes, he has been missing for three days, or at least that's what the RCMP reported. I'll just need to activate the teleport."

After a few minutes of bringing Justin's body into the lab from the teleport and on the operating table, Cameron started telling Beth how he learned the mummification process and necromancy. "So you see, Beth," concluded Cameron, "after I salt and wrap the body, your boyfriend-to-be will be taken up to the roof and with the lightning—and the right words in the mummification process—he shall be brought back to life. And don't worry about trying to introduce yourself to him, because—"

Before Cameron could explain further and salt the corpse, Beth snatched the salt away from him and started sprinkling _sugar_. "Sorry Cam, but I think a wee bit of sugar would work."

"But . . . the process doesn't call for sugar."

"Well I think we need to bend the rules a bit. My boyfriend has to be _real_ sweet and he'll have to love me forever and ever."

"Beth, you must listen to reason. I haven't recalled the Ancient Egyptians using sugar in embalming the dead—I don't know what reaction will happen. What you're doing is tampering with an ancient practice that's never been broken, and rest assure that terrible things will come."

As Cameron finished, a bolt of lightning flashed, yet Beth looked at her friend blankly. "Eh, just wrap him up now."

The genius sighed. "Very well."

After Justin's body was under wraps, Cameron started chanting in Ancient Egyptian, at first slowly, and then quickly before abruptly pulling the switch and sending the corpse up into the sky.

Cameron and Beth laughed maniacally, then Beth started laughing once again after rubbing her hand from a stray lightning bolt. The genius sent the body back down into the lab.

"Okay," said Beth, "you may go now. I'd like a little time for us to get acquainted."

"Oh," said Cameron, "of course. Take your time."

After Cameron left the scene, Beth cautiously touched the cloth wrapping to make sure she won't get shocked again. After she was certain, she quickly unwrapped the body.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed the wannabe. "I'm in love! Hello? Hello?"

Seeing no response in Justin, Beth became crestfallen and sighed. "Guess it didn't work."

As Beth turned her back and walked away for a moment, she was caught off guard when she felt someone or something hug her from behind.

"Beth?" asked the mysterious stranger. "Is it you? The one I've been resurrected for?"

The wannabe whipped her head around to see that it was Justin. "Yes, my love! It is me!"

"Come, my dear!"

Beth and Justin have been inseparable from taking a long walk in the park holding hands, to Justin feeding Beth, to the eye candy placing a photo of himself over the faces of the wannabe's friends.

"Did you have a good date, Beth my love?" asked Justin happily.

"Oh yes," said Beth, still star struck, "it was the best . . . fifteen minutes of my life."

"Good. Because it's only the beginning." Justin then grabbed the wannabe and started hugging her tighter and tighter as he continued talking. "I'm going to feed you and clean you and dress you and hug you and love on you and worship the ground you walk upon and we'll be together forever!" Obviously, by now, Beth started to feel claustrophobic.

"Uh, you know what?" asked the wannabe nervously. "I think it's getting a little stuffy in here." She broke free of a confused Justin and was opening the door to the cabin Justin and she moved into. "I think I'll go outside."

"Oh no you don't—" said Justin menacingly—"you can't go out." The shadow on the wall looked like Justin was wielding a large knife, intimidating Beth, but then his voice became all cheery. "Not without your umbrella."

"Justin!" said Beth nervously. "Please do me one teeny tiny little favor."

"Of course sweetie—anything."

"Could you please just leave me alone for _thirty seconds_?"

"I'm afraid no is required."

"Oh. Hey wait I just remembered something." The wannabe had to think fast in order to get away from her crazy new boyfriend. "I usually take sun block with me as extra protection from the sun, you know?"

"Why, of course."

"Well Justin, I forgot to take it with me and I was wondering if you could get it for me?"

"Oh Beth, anything for you sweetheart!"

"Great! Okay, it should be on the coffee table, but you might need to dig through some papers just in case."

"Okay, I'll be right back darling."

After Justin left the scene, Beth waited for a quick moment before running for her life back to Cameron's house. What she didn't realize was that she was over a deck surrounded by toxic ooze from below (apparently Cameron is still testing it as the sign said if she read it).

The wannabe caught her breath so she could speak a few more words. "That . . . was . . . close. Too close."

"Beth?" sadly asked Justin as the eye candy came out of a dark corner. "I . . . I . . . just don't understand. I thought you were happy."

"Now, Justin, let me explain."

"I should have tried harder!" The eye candy started walking towards her—closer and closer to the edge leading to the ooze.

"No don't try—"

"It's because I'm not handsome, isn't it?" After hearing through his other life that girls dig scars, a desperate Justin turned around with a pocket knife and Beth could hear the sickening sound of skin getting cut and was terrified to see the stitched-looking scar. "Well, I can be _very_ handsome. I will be the dream boy you always wanted."

As the zombie attempted to lock Beth in a hug, the wannabe ducked out of the way, but not without Justin holding onto her foot in the nick of time from falling into the ooze. Beth, however, grabbed onto the ledge.

"Let go, Beth!" called the eye candy zombie. "Let go and we'll be together forever!"

"Actually," said Beth, "I have a better idea. _You let go_!"

After kicking him off her leg, Justin fell into the toxic ooze and as he slowly sunk in the waste, he started chanting, "Together forever! Together forever! Together—!"

After watching the crazed zombie disappear into the toxic waste, Beth climbed back up and walked home. After shutting the cabin door, Beth wiped her brow. "Man, what a day. I think it's safe to say that I learned my lesson. That'll mean I'll have to find another boyfriend—oh well, nothing lasts forever. I'm just glad things are back to normal."

Meanwhile, over in Cameron's lab, the spot where Justin fell into the toxic waste started to bubble . . . which was followed by a green hand shooting out.

Beth fell asleep in front of a fuzzy-screened TV before she heard a knock on the door. "Huh? I wonder who that could be so late out."

As the wannabe opened the door, she was face-to-face with an old face—Justin, still chanting those two words (in a dead-sounding zombie voice), "Together forever."

Beth squealed with panic as she shut the door, her heart racing. She ran to the closest window and saw through the flash of lightning scores of green Justin zombies, also chanting.

With all the speed she could muster, Beth hammered down boards across every window and the doorway, but it turned out to be no use as the zombies broke through the windows and doorway, and eventually the floor boards and down the chimney.

"N-n-n-now wait a minute," nervously started the wannabe, "I know that you guys are all upset with me."

The Justin zombie clones moved in even closer.

"Please, let's not do anything that I'll regret later."

They are right on top of her.

"Can't we just sit down and talk things OVERRRRR!"

"And then," said Beth, concluding the story, "they _ate_ me!"

DJ was scared stiff before coming out of it. "I'm out. See ya!" The brick house with heart took off like a rocket and left a hole in the wall in the shape of him.

A moment of awkward silence followed before Noah sighed and took out a laser, cutting out a hole in the shape of himself next to DJ's. "Sorry to forfeit and everything guys, but I gotta go—DJ's my ride." And with that, the IQ walked out of the mansion through the hole.

Another moment of silence followed as Gwen looked directly at Beth. "Out of curiosity Beth, if the zombies _ate_ you, then how are you still here?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the wannabe nervously.

"Didn't you say your story was true?" questioned Courtney as she narrowed her eyes with extreme suspicion.

"Personally," said Heather in a smug tone, "I for one believe you are lying."

Along with his girlfriend, Duncan gave his friend a half-hooded-eyes smirk. "You made it all up, didn't you?"

"Uhh . . ." started Beth nervously before pointing at something. "Hey look—the ghost of Greenback." And just like DJ, the wannabe took off with blinding speed and busted another shaped hole in the wall.

The punk rebel chuckled to himself. "Well, well, well, three little Indians are sitting in a row now. Looks like the challenge will end quickly."

"Who's going to tell a story now?" asked the Goth girl.

"Well we _all_ know Ezekiel stinks at story-telling," started the CIT as she stood up, "so I will be more than glad to start."

Before she could, however, Heather shoved Courtney out of the way. "It was a cold, dark, and stormy night . . ."


	3. Chapter 3--The Backstabber's Inn

Chapter 3—"The Backstabber's Inn"

**Author's Note:** Now here's where the dialogue to the story gets _really_ weird. Not to spoil the story, but Heather and Courtney both tell it. So, here's the best way I can come up with upon having the story told. Also, since the story will have elements related to _Psycho_, the two main characters will be wearing their bathrobes while in the shower. Oh, one more thing: for each character who leaves a hole in a wall or door, they will all be in the same shape as they.

Starring: Heather, Courtney, Chef Hatchet

_**Heather:**_ "I was about to participate in the Miss Canada school competition a week from the events about to happen, but my chances were devastatingly ruined by my CIT critic, who shredded my paperwork. When we saw our only available taxi was full, the two of us had to leave the school on foot and spend a night in a moderately-fancy motel."

**Courtney and Heather look out in the darkness to see a glowing neon sign that reads "The Backstabber's Inn," and it also had a neon knife next to the name. Heather was looking at Courtney all smug as she held her umbrella. The CIT, on the other hand, was soaking wet and glaring at the queen bee.**

_**Courtney:**_ "Excuse me, but I was telling the story."

_**Heather:**_ (_speaking to Courtney_) "Just go with it, spoilsport." (_back to speaking to the audience_) "We walked up and knocked on the door. There we were greeted by the elderly innkeeper, who was kind enough to give us a room for the night." (_the so-called "innkeeper" turned out to be a smiling Chef Hatchet in old lady clothes and wearing a gray wig_; _Heather then starts speaking to Chef_) "Yes, my acquaintance would like to freshen up a little. I myself would like the vegetarian omelet please."

_**Courtney:**_ "Now wait just a gosh darn minute. Acquaintance? We hate each other!"

_**Heather:**_ "Duh! I know already. But seriously, how many people actually say something like 'my enemy would like to freshen up a little'? Just let it sink into your little selective brain."

_**Courtney:**_ "Okay, now I'm ticked! I'm getting sick and tired of your—"

_**Heather:**_ (_back to the audience_) "Courtney then went into the bathroom for a much needed shower to help her warm up."

**All of a sudden, the front desk scene changes to the shower. Courtney was wearing her bathrobe and a shower cap. The faucet part of the bathtub was running.**

_**Courtney:**_ (_shrugging to the audience_) "Oh well, since I'm here." (_a large silhouette was sneaking up behind the CIT, and she became very frightened_)

_**Heather:**_ "However, before she could do anything, danger appeared."

**The dark figure savagely pulled the shower curtain back, revealing to be the "innkeeper" with a knife. As a petrified (and too scared to scream) Courtney looked at the blade gleaming in the light, **_**Psycho**_** music started playing. The blade came down and tattered pieces of Courtney's bathrobe were being washed down the drain. The scene switches back to the mansion.**

_**Heather:**_ "And Courtney was never seen again. The end."

_**Courtney:**_ "Actually, I would _never_ let such an event happen to me. You see, I was prepared for what was coming."

**The scene switches back to the shower and Courtney in the same attire with a can of mace in her hand. The **_**Psycho**_** music was playing.**

_**Courtney:**_ "I knew danger was approaching. And just as soon as the curtain was pulled away, I held out my can of mace and—"

**At that moment, the door came down on top of the "innkeeper" and revealed Heather behind the door, angry.**

_**Heather:**_ "Where the heck is my omelet?" (_Courtney looked at her with a dirty look; both girls then looked down confusedly at the figure under the busted-down door just before Heather continued the story_) "It turned out our friendly innkeeper was really Chef Hatchet in disguise carrying a knife and laser gun, wanting revenge."

_**Chef:**_ "I want revenge!"

_**Heather:**_ "He said. Before Courtney or I could react, Chef jumped up with the laser gun in his hand and aimed at Courtney." (_as the laser hit the CIT, she disintegrated into a pile of dust with only the shower cap intact_) "Oh it was horrible—" (_in a guilefully sad tone_) "—Courtney never saw it coming, for she suffered a terrible demise."

**Courtney popped up in front of the screen.**

_**Courtney:**_ "No, no, it didn't happen either."

**The scene rewinds back to Chef aiming at Courtney.**

_**Courtney:**_ "You see, I reacted in time by ducking from the laser beam and jumped out of the way to safety."

_**Heather:**_ "Right, but Chef _wanted_ you to jump there." (_pointing at a red X on the floor; the CIT looked down with shock_) "While keeping a hand on the lever, Chef snickered evilly like Dick Dastardly's pet dog Muttley."

_**Chef:**_ "So long, sister!" (_snickers like Muttley, and then pulls the lever sending a screaming Courtney down to her doom_)

_**Courtney:**_ (_in front of the screen again_) "No, I'm sorry, but it didn't happen either. What really happened was I woke up—" (_she was wearing her pajamas and in her bed_)—"and realized it was all a dream."

_**Heather:**_ (_walks in upside down, on the ceiling_) "First of all, it was a nightmare. Second of all, you were sleeping in your bed on the ceiling."

**The scene turned out that the queen bee was right side up, while Courtney and her bed were upside down on the ceiling. As she and the bed fell on the floor, the CIT was crushed underneath it.**

_**Courtney:**_ (_in a muffled voice_) "I will get you for this."

_**Heather:**_ "And then the lights went out—" (_scene becomes black except Heather's and Courtney's eyes_)—"and Courtney was begging for mercy."

_**Courtney:**_ "Mercy?" (_in a sarcastic tone_) "Oh please."

_**Heather:**_ "She said. The poor type-A suffered a terrible death indeed."

_**Courtney:**_ "But as the lights came back on, it was _Heather_ who was in the shower."

**Just like Courtney, the queen bee was in her bathrobe with a shower cap.**

_**Heather:**_ "Wait a minute. I was still telling the story."

_**Courtney:**_ "Well, it's _my_ turn now. Suddenly, before Heather could start her shower, a big dark silhouette lumbered closer and closer to her. As the curtain was pulled away, Heather was petrified—" (_the queen bee let out a high-pitched squeal like a little girl, her eyes wide_)—"for the danger turned out to be the sumo wrestler she was forced to fight back in _Total Drama Island_, holding a fork in one hand, and a knife in the other, wanting revenge."

_**Sumo:**_ (_to Heather_) "I want revenge, Heather-san!"

_**Courtney:**_ "And Heather ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but how could she escape when she's in a saucer full of soy sauce?" (_the saucer full of soy sauce appears under the queen bee_) "While bound tightly in a seaweed sushi wrap? And wearing a rainbow clown wig and a giant pair of nerdy glasses?" (_each of these items appear after being mentioned_) "And was eaten alive by the sumo?"

**While the queen bee was still trying to escape, the sumo giant picked up the plate and, just as Heather landed in his mouth, swallowed her whole.**

_**Courtney:**_ (_popped up on the screen again_) "And Heather was never seen again. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**All of a sudden, Heather's head (still wearing the wig and glasses) popped out through one of the confused sumo's nostrils.**

_**Heather:**_ (_in an evil tone_) "But what Courtney didn't realize was her worst fear in the world was behind her."

_**Courtney:**_ (_in a frightened tone_) "No. You wouldn't! Anything else!"

_**Heather:**_ (_in an evil tone_) "Oh, I would."

**Courtney's eyes darted around for her worst fear, but then a pie hit the side of her face, and it turned out to be filled with green Jell-O. Screaming with utter terror, the CIT ran out of the mansion, leaving a hole in the wall next to Beth's.**

With Ezekiel rolling around on the floor with laughter, and Duncan and Gwen looking at Heather with a glare, the queen bee folded her arms and looked all smug. "The end."

"I like scaring people as much as the next guy," started Duncan, "but I'll make an exception in this case."

"Yeah," agreed Gwen, "and unless we didn't know better, I'd say you cheated."

"Puh-lease," said Heather dismissively, "it worked, didn't it?"

The Goth girl sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, I think it's time to tell the next story. . . . Wait a minute, has anyone seen Owen or Izzy?"

"They're breaking rules . . ." started the delinquent slyly, but then he realized something. "Oh wait a minute. They're _not_ breaking any rules if they aren't competing."

"I thought they said they wanted to."

"They did. They told me they would meet us after . . . having a snack."


	4. Chapter 4--Following the Scent

Chapter 4—Following the Scent

**Author's Note:** Since Owen and Izzy haven't been in the story a whole lot, I want to make a separate chapter just for them. It takes place during the same time the other campers have been telling their scary stories, so it's kind of a flashback, if you readers want to call it that.

Still in their vampire costumes, Owen and Izzy were in the delinquent's dining hall finishing a pizza. They then toasted each other with two glasses of Sam's Cola and threaded their arms through (in a romantic way) as they quaffed the soda down.

"Well, now that we had dinner," said Owen, "we should be heading off now."

"Yeah. For what again?" asked Izzy.

"Oh, you know—that one scary story challenge."

"Right, now I remember. Say, did you hear them say anything about _where_ they'll be going for the challenge?"

"Actually I didn't. Well Iz, I think we better get moving before anyone notices our absence. Even though they probably have already."

"Not to worry Big O. I can sniff them down through their adrenaline."

"Uh . . . come again?"

"Oh, you know—the fight or flight response."

"Yeah, I remember Noah telling me that. And judging by what scary stories might have been told so far, it's obvious what response just took place."

"Yeah, big time. Uh . . . did anyone say anything about keeping our costumes on?"

"I don't remember. Why?"

"I think Gwen and Duncan forgot their costumes."

"Oh, then we better bring them along with us. I have a hunch that Duncan and Gwen will be the Psycho Killers again to scare the candy corn out of Heather."

"Ooh, I don't wanna miss that."

"And besides that, since you brought up the subject, I don't think they'll mind us wearing them for a little while; after all, it's a bit chilly out tonight, and these collars aren't that warm."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Before we go, do me one little favor please."

"All right then, just name it."

The crazy girl removed her vampire cape and handed it to her boyfriend. "Hold on to my cape."

From the dining hall, the redhead went on all fours and sniffed the floor, while the party guy followed in pursuit. The oddball couple (now donning the Psycho Killer raincoats over their costumes and holding the other accessories in their capes) followed the other campers' scent before coming to a fork in the street. Izzy stopped, confused.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, I'm getting not one, but _two_ trails of adrenaline."

"I thought you can tell the difference between one person's adrenaline from the other."

"Well, I might have been raised in the wild Big O, but it doesn't mean my nose is that strong. It's quite a bummer, really."

The obese blonde crossed his arms and set his chin on his hand as he thought. "You know, I think I _might_ have an idea that's crazy enough to work."

"Really? Ooh, tell me please—I'm all ears!"

"Maybe we should split up. You take one trail, while I take the other."

"You're right—that _is_ crazy! Yet it's crazy enough to work."

"You mean it? Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Very well then. I will see you right here."

And with that, the oddball couple separated. Owen cautiously walked down the street he picked, keeping his eyes peeled and his ears on alert, while thinking to himself that maybe it was a bad idea after all. Just then something made him stop and smell the air. It was a very familiar scent and it was very close. He walked onward, the scent getting warmer until he was staring at two bags of spilled candy from Brick's cousins earlier.

Owen's eyes brightened at the sight of it before putting his hands flat together and looked up at the sky. "Thank you."

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, the party guy swiped up the spilled candy and stuffed them back into their bags, one in each hand.

"Oh boy," said the obese blonde, "wait 'til Iz takes an eyeful at what I found. She will flip with joy."

As he turned around, he was given quite a startle as he was looking at his girlfriend.

"Hey Big O!" said the crazy girl in her usual perky tone.

"Were you following me the whole time?"

"Of course not," said Izzy, dismissively, "except when I saw you weren't back at the rendezvous checkpoint yet."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's all good. Say, what'd you find?"

"Well," started Owen, "let's say I have some good news and some bad news."

"Err, what's the bad news?" asked the redhead confusedly.

"The bad news is that I haven't found our fellow campers. Yet."

"And the good news?"

"The good news is that I found two—count them, _two_—bags of Halloween candy."

"Wicked!"

"Totally! There's enough for the both of us. Unless the other campers want any."

"Right. Of course. Ooh, that reminds me, I think I know where our fellow campers are."

"You do?"

"Oh yes I do. That's why I started following you, Big O."

"Then lead the way, Iz!"

"Roger!" She then salutes her boyfriend before sniffing the air again. The oddball couple eventually found the mansion. "Oh yeah, I smell a heap of adrenaline. What do you suggest: element of surprise, or a subtle attack?"

Not understanding a word that Izzy just said, Owen just shook his head. "I was thinking of going around the back way. Maybe we can sneak in and they'll think we were in there the whole time. I hope."

"Oh. Well it isn't really fun, but okay." The party guy, even though he is usually in a good mood, darkened with a bitter thought on his mind. The crazy girl, however, thought she offended her boyfriend. "Did I hurt your feelings, Big O?"

"Huh?" asked Owen, temporarily out of his train of thought. "Oh no, I'm not offended in any way, Iz. I was just thinking about _Heather taunting us earlier_."

"Ah, don't let her get to you O, she's just full of hot air." At that moment, however, Izzy started to turn bitter as well. "But I would _love_ to teach her a lesson."

"That makes the two of us, definitely. Yet _how_ we'll teach her a lesson is the question."

"Maybe we can T.P. her house?"

The oddball couple thought about the concept until they simply shook their heads. "Nah."

"How about we knock her out and shave her head?" asked the redhead.

"Nah," said the obese teen, "that'll never work. It has to be something she won't forget."

"How could anyone forget being bald?"

"True, but it must be something else. Something where she wouldn't suspect the two of us to be involved in."

"Oh I get it."

". . . Great Vietnamese cinnamon sticks! I've got an idea!"

"Fill me in! Fill me in!"

"Okay, here's what we'll do . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—"The Trentsorcist" or "Dr. Trent and Mr. Ezekiel"

"Well, the last thing I want to hear is about an ear of corn in Ezekiel's bed," said Heather, "so I guess I'll begin another story."

"No way!" objected the homeschooler. "You just had a turn! You and Courtney both!"

"You know," said Gwen, "he has a point. Since you had your turn already, Heather, I think it's fair the two of us have a chance to scare you two."

"Yes!" cheered Duncan. "All right then, I'll start the first few lines, then we'll alternate. What do you say there, sweetheart?"

"Suits me just fine. You may start."

"Fine by me. It all started one dreary night when something beyond comprehension was happening to a well-respected doctor. His curse has left his neighbors from the lower part of the duplex fearing for their lives. Desperate, the newlywed couple sought out the help of a local reverend because . . . no one else would even go near the place. . . ."

**Author's Note:** My fifth and final chapter. And probably the longest one, since I'm wrapping everything up here. As the alternate titles suggest, you'll see a mixture of _The Exorcist_ with _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. Speaking of which, just for the heck of it, you might see a bit of a reference from _The Pagemaster_. If you've seen the movie, you might recall Fantasy reading Jekyll's and Hyde's names on the wall and thinking the building is a duplex (yes, I know I'm spoiling the story, am I?). Here you'll see the most characters in one story. Hope you enjoy it!

Starring: Trent, Tyler, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Mike, Zoey

Trent, the town's local reverend, doctor, and part-time musician, was called in by newly-wedded couple Tyler and Bridgette on a case that left Trent a little fazed: Strange goings-on from their upstairs neighbor Ezekiel, a well-respected doctor; from what Trent heard, strange noises ranging from loud thumps to breaking glass to eerie animalistic sounds would wake up not just the couple, but the rest of the neighborhood. Seeing that his practice in being a reverend _and_ a doctor might help the couple, Ezekiel, and the rest of the neighborhood from the inevitable, Trent swallowed back his apprehension and walked to the duplex.

The young reverend approached the door and knocked. As the door opened only a little bit to see the faces of Tyler and Bridgette, Trent noticed immediately the lock chains on the door.

"Can we help you?" asked Bridgette, nervously.

"Err, yes," answered an uncertain Trent, "I heard you two were expecting me?"

"Oh," said Tyler, remembering the reverend's presence, "then you must be—"

"Yes, I'm . . . the reverend." Out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning crashed. "And doctor." Another bolt of lightning crashed. "And part-time musician." The third bolt of lightning crashed before Trent became fed up. "Okay, what's with the lightning?"

"Please sir," said Bridgette in a hushed tone as she and her husband unlocked the door, "come in quickly. We'll show you the stairs to the doctor's quarters."

Bowing his head in respect, the reverend-doctor came in the house and moved slowly along with the couple as Tyler explained the peculiar bumps in the night from upstairs. "Every night since we moved in it's been a nightmare. We don't dare go upstairs for what might be happening to Ezekiel."

"Please, my friends," calmed Trent, "I shall do all I can to help you and the good doctor."

The party of three became startled all of a sudden when the door to the doctor's room showed the blade of a knife sticking out, followed by an animalistic cackle from behind it.

With a look full of shock, Trent focused on Tyler and Bridgette. "Is that the doctor?"

The couple nodded gravely, their eyes wide with fear.

Cautiously, Trent opened the door and was left aghast as he stared at a savage pale green individual throwing beakers, chairs, and more sharp objects around the room; one of the bottles the monster threw broke, just an inch away from the reverend's head, and the green fluid in it burnt a hole in the wall.

"Err, Dr. Ezekiel?" asked Trent uncertainly.

All of a sudden, and probably out of no reason except what was going through the monster's mind, Ezekiel focused his attention on the reverend-doctor; however, he was on all fours and acting very doglike.

"Uh, okay," continued Trent, in a tone of uncertainty, "now listen to me, Ezekiel. I am here to help you. I can see you have been affected by something . . . demonic."

The possessed doctor let out a bone-chilling howl, causing Trent to shudder a little and Bridgette to jump up into Tyler's arms, both of which trembled with fear.

The reverend-doctor turned to the extremely intimidated couple. "I think I might be getting his attention." He then turned back to Ezekiel. "Now then, Ezekiel, I need you to relax for me, while I help in removing the demon possessing you. Understand?"

After a short pause, the doctor nodded his head and said okay (in an unclear animalistic tone). He then stood up in a millisecond and then fell down with a hollow-sounding thud.

While Tyler and Bridgette relaxed a little bit and looked on with speechless amazement, Trent just shrugged his shoulders as he turned to them. "You know, I think it'll be easy to exorcise Ezekiel after all. . . ." Little did he know was that a moaning Ezekiel woke up slowly, his eyes rolled back into his head; green, pea-soup-like saliva (if you want to call it that) frothing from the two sides of his mouth; and his head turned around in a full 360º angle, making a sickening cracking sound. The couple went right back to shivering with fear. "You see, you just need to have faith in God, and know that good and righteousness shall always triumph over evil and he's awake again, isn't he?"

Hissing and growling, the monstrous doctor scuttled across the floor to the party of three. Slightly fumbling, Trent took off his cross-pendent necklace and held it out, forcing Ezekiel to awkwardly look at it.

"Back! Back I said, evil demon!" chanted the reverend-doctor. "Leave the doctor at peace! Go back to the fiery gates of—"

But before he could say any more, Ezekiel let out a stream of green vomit; fortunately, however, Trent and the newlyweds dodged in the nick of time. Laughing like a hyena once again, the doctor started running around the room (with the reverend and the newlyweds stuck in the center) and stopped for a moment to rip off a decorated oak-wood leg from the table; he then started to thrash more bottles and beakers from the cupboards.

"Sir and madam," said Trent, "I have never seen such a case in my life. Unless the doctor _is_ being possessed, I'd say that he might be seriously dehydrated, due to his _extremely_ unhealthy skin color, which might answer his bizarre behavior; could be hallucinations. We need to calm him down and maybe then I can rehydrate him."

"How about singing him a lullaby?" suggested Bridgette.

"A lullaby?" asked the reverend in an astonished tone.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Tyler. "They say music soothes the savage beast."

"Maybe so," said Trent, "but I don't think that would work. Don't get me wrong I'm not a bad singer or anything, but—"

He was then interrupted by Ezekiel's shriek.

"I think I'll give it a try." He then cautiously approached the doctor and with the cross pendent hanging by the chain, in hopes of getting Ezekiel's attention, Trent swung it back and forth as he sang. "Rock a-bye, and goodnight. Close your big creepy eyes. Once you, then maybe, I can get out alive."

Letting the table leg slowly slip out of his hand, Ezekiel yawned and curled up into a ball as he fell asleep.

"Huh," said Trent as he turned back to Bridgette and Tyler, "that was easy. I guess music _does_ soothe the savage beast, even if the beast's human." As he turned back to look at the doctor, he and the newlyweds looked in surprise to see him gone again. "Now where did he go?"

The reverend-doctor's question was answered as he heard scuttling on top of the ceiling. As he looked up, he was dumbfounded as he stared at Ezekiel with the table leg in his mouth and looking down with a snarl.

"Well there's something you don't see every day."

The said doctor hit the ground once more and started swinging the table leg, trying to hit Trent. Despite all the misses, Ezekiel managed to finally strike Trent in the gut.

Having the wind knocked out of him temporarily, the reverend looked up at the savage doctor with a scowl.

Dropping the table leg again, somewhere deep inside him, Ezekiel saw that he was in for some trouble and gulped loudly and nervously.

(The scene focuses on the outside of the window.)

"That's it!" exclaimed Trent. "No more Mr. Nice Reverend! Come over here!"

Making noises of anxiety, the cowering doctor ran through the window and with a shriek of terror, started falling and hitting the long staircase.

Each time Ezekiel landed on a step, the reverend and the newlyweds, now looking out the broken window, would wince. As he finally landed on the ground, a couple walked toward him.

"Thanks for the date, Mike—" said the girl—"I had a great time."

"Oh, hey," said the boy bashfully, "it was nothing really, Zoey."

As they approached the doctor, Mike took off his jacket and draped it across Ezekiel (outside downward) and motioned Zoey to go first. The couple walked across the groaning savage doctor before retrieving the jacket.

Still trying to gain his bearings, Ezekiel slowly materialized back to a cleaner form—with a head full of hair. "Ooh," said the doctor groggily, "what happened?" Realizing what took place earlier, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a corked vial filled with an amber brown liquid.

"Oh no," moaned Ezekiel, "I've been bad again. I need to quit cold turkey. Starting now!" He threw the bottle on the ground, thankful that he had finally rid himself of the potion that had caused him so much trouble.

After Duncan and Gwen finished the story, Ezekiel became nervous. "Err, that wasn't me. I don't turn into a savage in any way—just ask anyone."

"All right," said Gwen slyly, "then how would you explain . . . _this_?" By that, she pulled out what looked to be the wooden table leg mentioned in the story.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Ezekiel. "MOMMYYYYYY! AHHHHHHH!" Running for his life, the homeschooler ran through the door, leaving a hole behind him.

Heather folded her arms as she glared at the couple. "Well, look who's calling the kettle black. And you were planning the whole thing weren't you? Don't tell me: a carved baseball bat, am I right?"

"If it's all right for you to cheat," said Duncan, "then it's all right for us too." He then took the baseball bat and threw it in the fire.

"What-ever!" rudely stated the queen bee.

"Well, Heather," said Gwen, "looks like it's only the three of us."

"So what?" sneered Heather. "I haven't been scared of any of those lame scary stories, and you won't scare me now—neither of you."

Duncan shrugged his shoulders at that statement. "All right, I guess we'll just sit here and wait for the ghosts to come out."

"_Pfft_! Ghosts my eye." Heather then became slightly worried. "What ghosts?"

"The ghosts of Fredrick Dubose Greenback, his butler, and his maid, of course."

"Which reminds me," piped up Gwen, "you remember _how_ the maid and butler got away with killing Greenback?"

"Yeah, they dressed up as the Psycho Killer, which doesn't surprise me if they inspired _the_ Psycho Killer. Remember how the story ever got out?"

"I remember—the police found the blood-stained will."

"They did?" asked Heather, her voice sounding intimidated. When the dark couple stared at her, the queen bee scowled and sneered, "Come on—it's all urban legend. The Psycho Killer might be real, but ghosts certainly do _not_ exist."

"Oh really?" asked the punk rebel sarcastically.

From behind the couple, two figures in raincoats wearing hockey masks and hooks and carrying chainsaws slowly rose up.

Still not fazed, Heather shook her head. "Oh real funny, you two. As far as I'm concerned, you set up your costumes with a couple of coat racks to make the butler and maid in their disguises, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the Goth girl as she and her boyfriend looked at the queen bee confused. "We left our costumes behind."

"You did? Then who are they?" Heather looked at the ghoulish figures standing behind Duncan and Gwen and as the group of three looked on in unison, the queen bee's hair stood on end and screamed in terror as they started their chainsaws and raised them threateningly.

Heather ducked out and crashed through the wall on the other side of the door Ezekiel busted through earlier.

Gwen and Duncan, however, couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it all.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Gwen laughed. "She looked like she had seen a bloody murder!"

"I'll say she did!" Duncan laughed back. "Listen sweetheart—" he was pointing his thumb at the two figures still standing behind them—"I don't know how you kept such a straight face, but it was one heck of a gag you pulled."

The Goth girl stopped laughing immediately. "What gag?"

The delinquent looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. "What gag? Didn't you take our costumes with us and set them up on a couple coat racks?"

"No. . . . I thought _you_ brought them with you."

". . . I didn't."

The couple stared with wide-eyed shock at the two gruesome characters standing in front of the fireplace for just a moment. Without letting out a single peep, Duncan and Gwen hightailed out of the mansion and left holes in the wall next to Heather's.

The two Psycho Killers pulled off their hockey masks, revealing themselves to be Owen and Izzy the whole time.

"Huh, by the looks of things," figured Owen, "I guess _we're_ the new King and Queen of Halloween. And we didn't have any intentions on scaring Duncan or Gwen."

"Yeah, but you know what?" decided Izzy. "We taught the super meanie a lesson about teasing us, didn't we Big O?"

"We most certainly did." He paused for a moment before looking at his girlfriend. "So, since we're the new King and Queen of Halloween, what do you think we should do now, Iz?"

"I don't know about you O, but I see Duncan and Gwen have left a dozen eggs behind."

"Really now?"

The odd couple stared at each other with a sneaky smile on both their faces.

The sound of a doorbell was heard.

Owen and Izzy, now in their regular clothes and carrying their bags of candy, were behind a bush snickering and waiting for Chris McLean's silhouette to come out from behind the door, the eggs ready in their hands.

As the host looked out into the darkness, he became confused. "Strange, I could've sworn I heard someone ring my bell."

As the scene blacks out, the sound of cracking eggs could be heard, along with Owen and Izzy laughing at their victim's misfortune. Chris, however, complained at each egg mysteriously hitting him. "Hey! Stop it! Knock it off! . . . Great, it stopped."

Or so he thought when the sound of a cracked egg and Chris' groan was heard.

**And that's the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to send me reviews—I would like that!**


End file.
